A Delicate Reality
by a-rara-fan
Summary: Raf has just heard the news about Cara being held on AAU, when he rushes down to her his life if about to change drastically... or is it? A one shot set around Cara and Raf in our version of what happened with the explosion on AAU but instead of Zollie its Rara.


"Cara! Cara!" Raf shouts as he pushes his way down the corridor with loads of people making their way down... AAU and the whole hospital is being evacuated.

He slowly goes towards the door, he can see tears rolling down her cheeks, she is clearly scared and doesn't know what to do.

"Maybe we can work this out?" she says to a patient that was hers just a few weeks back who was holding the grenade with her.

"No one has to die please" Cara pleads.

The patient sighs "You've got people who will miss you?" He questions and Cara nods tearfully, "Children? A husband?" Cara nods again as she looks up and sees Raf standing just outside.

"I'm sure you've got people who love you also" Cara says tears rolling down her face, she's scared and frightened and doesn't know what to do.

"Do you dare say anything about my family" the man shouts as her, Cara jumps and starts to cry even more.

"Please we don't have to settle things like this" Cara stutters.

"Look we can settle this, the police don't have to be involved, just hand ne the grenade" Raf pleads slowly edging closer to Cara.

"Raf!" Cara cries as she looks up at him, she was happy to see him but she just didn't want him to die too.

"Mr Jones please let Cara go" Raf says hoping he would play fair but he doesn't.

"Raf be careful, please" she cries the tears trooping her.

"Please we can sort this out" Cara says putting on a fake smile.

He notices that both Cara and Raf have matching rings on which was obviously their wedding rings, "wouldn't it be a shame if your little girl had no mummy or Daddy to go home too after school?" Mr Jones questions and Cara's mouth falls open.

"How did you know I have a little girl?" Cara stutters in shock.

"Phone" Mr Jones replies simply.

Cara cries harder, "How could you? That is such an awful thing to say!" she shouts furiously. She starts to think of Evie in that given situation, she was a Mummy's girl always clinging to Cara, never wanted to leave Cara in the mornings for school she loved her.

"That is terrible" Raf says in a stern tone as he knew Cara had began to worry by the look on her face.

"Raf what do I do?" She panics as she feels her grip loosening.

This puts Raf on the spot, "Oh running to that idiot of a husband of yours now are we?" Mr Jones says. Raf raises an eyebrow not best impressed.

Cara can't focus her mind is all over the place, "Raf just go tell Evie I love her" Cara says as she feels the grenade slipping between her fingers.

"Cara I'm not leaving you here in this state, you can tell her yourself later!" he says.

"But..but Raf...what if I don't...make it...until later?" she stutters Mr Jones has her nerves up the walls.

"Of course you will" he smiles trying to reassure her the best he can.

Cara is petrified she is scared she is going to let go of the grenade, she doesn't know what to do at all. "Is killing you going to take this long? I wish I had brought a gun now" Mr Jones says as he loosens his grip.

Cara catches hold of the grenade quickly before it falling. "Please help Raf, I don't know what to do" she says in fear.

* * *

He manages to stand Cara up who has the Grenade on her hands fully now, "I need you to pass it to me slow without dropping it and I want you to run" he says but Cara shakes her head..

"No Raf I can't do this" she says, her hands very shaky. "Yes you can Cara, deep breaths" he says trying to keep her calm.

They slowly transfer the bomb from Cara's hands to his, "I love you Raf and I'm not leaving you" she says as she looks up at him.

"I love you ever so much too, but you've got to run, I'll be straight behind you once I've got rid of this!" he says.

* * *

She smiles and laughs nervously and they leave the office, "Run Cara!" He shouts to her and she runs but as she does her phone flies out her pocket and she bends down to pick it up.

Raf chucks the grenade and begins to run, but he doesn't see Cara bending down and falls straight over her, He manages to get up and grab Cara as the bomb explodes but both Cara and Raf are sent flying across the ward.

Raf hits a wall and is hit by debris, Cara on the other hand is sent flying into a glass panel but as the same time hits her head on a brick.

Raf manages to crawl over to Cara who seemed in a pretty bad state, "Cara!" he says tapping her arm gently in case she a injured it.

"Raf, I love you so much and Evie never forget that" she says slowly drifting off a tear falling down her face.

"Oh no Cara please don't do this to me, Cara please!" he says trying to lift her up as carefully as he could and get her outside as soon as possible. "Cara stay with me" he says as he holds her in the bridal position.

"Raf look after her won't you" she utters as she keeps drifting off.

"Cara you are going to be absolutely fine" he says not only trying to reassure her but himself also.

"She's her Mummy's girl, please Raf look after her, it's the yellow blanket she likes when she's poorly and her frog dummy" Cara proceeds to tell him as she keeps drifting off in his arms.

"Yes and you are going to put her to bed tonight" Raf says as he walks quickly, "you're going to read her the tiger who came to tea, aren't you Caz?" Raf says as he tries to keep her engaged.

"She likes her hair in plaits Raf and she only drinks milk from a bottle, she loves her teddy bear Sally which is the dog brown and cream... the one ...You got... her when she was born..." Cara says as she drifts off.

"Cara I know all this, just think Evie is going to be so excited to see you today" Raf says as he tries to hold himself as he can see the petite nurse he has in his arms is slowly fading away

* * *

He eventually gets her outside, Raf is hit by the cold air...she is now unconscious. "Come on Caz, hang in there for Evie and me!" he says rushing over to Serena and Fletch.

"What happened?!" Serena panics as she sees Raf's hands covered in blood as he lies her down on the cold tarmac.

"Please Serena, I'll explain later, just help me now!" Raf says.

Paramedics run around Cara and Serena tries to stop the bleed, "please Serena don't let her die" Raf says as he's moved backwards and out of the way.

"Raf try not to panic" Fletch says trying to reassure him she was going to be okay.

"No, No I'm not going to lose her not now" Raf says as he tries to push past Fletch who is holding him back.

"Raf let Serena help her" Fletch says grabbing his wrist.

Raf nods and stands and watches, he was now scared for Cara how could she simply die on him now... This wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves and now his future with her is looking bleak.

"Raf let's get your head stitched up" he days as Raf had a deep cut in his forehead. "No Fletch, I am not leaving her" as the paramedics go to get Cara a trolley.

"Raf she's in the best hands and you know it" Fletch says as he pulls Raf away.

"Come on Raf, she will pull through!" Fletch says trying to reassure him everything would be alright.

Raf is pulled off to another ambulance where Fletch stitches his head up. He is very quiet, not much chat out of him. He is scared, he just wants Cara to be safe.

"She didn't make sense earlier, she kept telling me what to do with Evie" Raf mutters. Fletch gives him a sympathetic smile and carries on trying to stitch him up.

"Raf for heavens' sake would you sit still and stop fidgeting" Fletch says as Raf us extremely agitated.

* * *

Fletch finishes his stitches and Raf hurries back over to Cara but Serena has some bad news. "What's wrong, please Serena, spit it out!" he says unaware it was his boss he was talking to.

"She's gone" Serena says In a respectable tone, "I'm so sorry Raf we tried everything" Serena adds and Raf rushes over to Cara how is lying in the floor still.

"No she can't be...you haven't tried hard enough yet!" he says kneeling down beside Cara. He takes her hand and looks at her lifeless body, "will someone shut that baby up please" Raf says as he kisses Cara's hand.

"What baby Raf? There is no baby around here" Serena says.

"I can't here no baby either" fletch says as he pulls a confused look.

Tears start to fall down his face as he takes it all in, his wife had died...the one he loved since the day he set eyes on her lay upon him...dead.

His tears blur his vision but he swears blind that Cara's blood is purple... Maybe he was going mad... But either way he held Cara's body close, but the baby cries were getting louder and louder.

He couldn't believe what had happened. "I love you so much Caz, I promise I will look after Mummy's baby girl" he cries. Serena and Fletch look down at him sympathetically.

His world began to spin as he starts to cry even more... Suddenly his world goes back... Raf bolts upright in bed his heart racing like crazy...

* * *

"No Cara! No, no, no, no, no!" he shouts.

Cara laughs, "Eh Raf, I'm right here!" she says looking at him confused.

He turns to see Cara sitting on the edge of the bed nursing a six week old baby girl. "I'm sorry... Must of had a nightmare" Raf says.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Evie just won't settle" she says.

It all comes flooding back to Raf that it was an extremely bad dream. "Cara never, ever go anywhere...neither of you!" he says pulling Cara closer and holding her and Evie tightly.

"Okay... I won't" she replies in a confused tone.

"I love you and this little one so much" Raf says as he kisses Cara's head and pulls away.

"Raf...I love you too, but what an earth are you on about? You seem a little...I don't know, shaken? or something?" she questions him.

Cara moves closer to him with Evie lying in her arms still a little grizzly, "just had a horrible dream it felt so real, Evie was six and well yesterday's events with the bomb threat on the ward must of been playing on my mind" Raf says as he puts his arm around Cara's waist.

"Gosh Raf, I don't think I want you to go on!" she says in a slightly panicked tone. "Trust me Caz, I don't want to go on..." he says before kissing her cheek.

"But promise me this Cara, you'll never ever go away?" Raf says as he pulls Cara close and strokes Evie's fine blonde hair.

"I promise Raf" she smiles as she kisses him and finishes nursing Evie.

* * *

 **Please review and let us know what you think of our One shot xxx**


End file.
